A cousin's love
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Sirius just can't stay away from the window as the first real snow in many years hits. The snow calls to him. Unfortunately for Sirius,he is too sick to go out and play rated to be safe. Hope you enjoy this story Very out of character cousins.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter or related characters

"Come on Love, lie back" Bellatrix said gently to her little cousin Sirius who had been very sick for what seemed to her an eternity.

Sirius coughed into his fist and groaned in pain. His usually pale skin seemed even lighter. "Please Bella, can't I go look outside for just a little while it's beginning to snow." Sirius complained as a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness came over him.

"No dearest you are far too ill to be out of bed otherwise the doctor would not have said bed rest now lie back,you need your rest to be well. Andy and Cissy will be in shortly and we'll have some lunch and you'll get your medicine" Bella said pressing Sirius down onto his back and pulling the cover over him only to have him kick it back off immediately. "Too hot Bella, I feel so-" Sirius began to cough hard the gasped for breath. "Easy Sirius take it easy, Uncle Orion will be home soon to check on you too and if you start feeling better Regulus can come in and see you." Bella tried to be soothing. Sirius had spent a lot of time in bed lately.

Much to Sirius' dismay Bella replaced the blanket. "Doctor says stay under the cover you can't get a chill right now Sirius it isn't good. You'll be up and about in no time at all. I must go down to the kitchen and have a word with Cissy. You lie down, that means your head is not to leave that pillow. Understood?" Sirius nodded and watched as Bella walked out of the room and he listened for her footsteps going down the stairs. As soon as the foot steps had stopped Sirius climbed out of bed and onto the window seat where he could watch the quiet snow fall. It truly was miserable luck to be ill just when the first real snow of the season fell. Sirius loved the snow it was fun to out with his cousins and younger brother building snow wizards and throwing snowballs at each other.

Sirius leaned his head onto the cool pane of glass and

sighed. The cool window helped his fever. He closed his eyes imagining himself outside in the newly fallen snow.

He thought of what it felt like to catch the tiny flakes on his tongue how cold the snow felt in his hands as he packed it into a ball and then of how fun it was to pelt Bella and Regulus especially with snow. Sirius suddenly felt fatigue set in and began to drift off to sleep. He seemed to be asleep for only a few moments when he heard his name called and he turned to see who it was.

"Sirius, what on Earth are you doing up there. We just had a conversation about this didn't we?" Bella had come back and sounded very angry. Sirius remained silent for a moment then putting on a smile he turned to her. "Bella," He began sweetly knowing that his cousin would melt as she always did seeing his smile and hearing the tone of his voice. "I had to come over here. I was so very hot. I just had to cool down" Another coughing fit ruined his plan. "Well if you don't do as the healer says you won't be worrying about being able to cool down, you'll end up in a hospital if you get much worse." Bella said helping him off of the window seat and back into bed. "As it happens, I've told Kreacher to bring you a container of cool water and some cloths that I can place on your head for the fever, he will be up shortly but you need to be lying down now." Sirius sighed not about to resign himself to being controlled by illness.

"Bella, can I see him now, he is my brother after all. I should be able to visit him anytime I want to." Regulus called from beyond the door. "Not yet dear, soon though why don't you go help Andy, Cissy and Kreacher down stairs and then we'll see how he feels."

"But Bella I want him. He's got to play with me today. He said he would." Regulus whined. "I will keep my promise Reg but now is not the time. Go on and do as Bella asked, you can come in after that." Sirius said gently and Regulus walked down the stairs to help.

"Now then, Sirius you know I'd like for you to be out of bed and running round but you are simply too ill for such things. Uncle Orion said to stay with the healer's orders. I doubt the healer would approve of these antics. Go to sleep. Maybe later you can have a book or something. Don't look so down Love, we're only doing this for your benefit." Bella added sympathetically as the younger child looked away sadly.

"Look, I don't like it either. I don't want to see you in bed all the time. Stop moping about and relax. Your father will be home soon then we'll be out of your hair" Bella left the room leaving Sirius to wait for the old elf's arrival. The snow was falling gracefully from the sky and as hard as he tried, Sirius just could not ignore it. He got up steadying himself as the fever caused a wave of dizziness and made his way carefully over to the window and sat down his head once again pressed to the glass. His head ached as it came in contact with the window. Sirius sighed it felt good against his warm skin.

Suddenly he felt as though he was being moved and realized he ha gone to sleep. He opened his eyes feeling his nausea kick in and fatigue set in. He moaned at the small discomfort in his abdomen then looked over to see Bella beside him. "I told you about being up here. You're going to catch a chill" Bella scolded, moving her cousin closer to lean his head against her shoulder and placing her arm around him.

"Bella," Sirius called weakly. "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius felt his eyes begin to close as he whispered. "I-I feel so ill. So very ill Bella. I can't" Then silence as Sirius' head fell against her and he became silent. Bella' felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach.

"Sirius, Dearest, wake up now. You need to get back to bed. Come on now" Bella's panic increased as she looked into the boy's paler than usual face and got no response.

Quickly she picked him up and carried him back to his bed and placed him under the covers just as Kreacher appeared in the doorway with the supplies. "Kreacher,I need you to listen to me carefully, send Regulus to his room then bring Cissy and Andy here. Sirius needs them. Put the water and cloths on the table here. Hurry go on now. Tell them it's very important" Bella wasted no time in dipping a cloth into the water ringing it out and placing it on Sirius's forehead. The elf apparated into the sitting room to carry out his orders. "Come on Sirius wake up. We need you to be awake. Show me you can open your eyes. Sirius," Bella looked around frantically for something that would help. Softly she called to him. "there is more snow now Love, open your eyes and have a look. You can't see the snow if you're asleep silly boy." Sirius did not move. Seconds letter Andy and Cissy rushed in to see their sister leaning over the bed tending to the boy.

"Bella, what happened?" Andy asked frightened looking from bella to Sirius then rushing to the bed. Cissy stood shocked in the doorway.

"I told him, I told him so many times to stay away from the window. Stay in bed He was sitting at the window yet again and I knew that I just couldn't win so I climbed up beside him and allowed him to lean on me trying to keep him warm and he moaned a little and t-told me he was feeling ill and then he did this. Tell me he'll be alright Andy. We must do something." Andy took hold of Sirius' hand and spoke softly stroking the boy's hair lovingly. "Hey Star, It's your Andy, Bella and Cissy are here with me, everything is going to be fine. We'll take care of you don't you worry. Cissy I need you to contact Uncle Orion through the fireplace is best I think tell him Sirius needs him now but first try to get his healer tell him to come at once. Cissy stood motionless. "Cissy NOW!" Snapping out of the trance she raced to the fireplace. "Bella look at me, He's going to be fine, you didn't do this. But I do need your help. He needs you. I know this is scary but He'll be fine keep that in mind. You did good putting this on him for the fever right now for your own benefit go down to the sitting room and take a break I'll stay here with him and when you're calm you can come back." Andromeda was always the strong one.

"What if he needs me?" Bella choked out through tears.

"then I will send someone to get you, I promise" Bella nodded her sister was right of course. The healer would come and the boy's father would be on his way, Sirius was a strong boy he'd make it and everything would be normal again or so she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to take a moment and thank everyone for their continued support of my fanfictions. I am grateful that you all take the time to read and give me your thoughts on the writings.

Bella found that 'taking a break' was easier said than done. She paced the floor her mind racing with thoughts of her Sirius lying there unable to wake up. Each thought worse than the last. 'Please let me be wrong, He's only a child. He doesn't deserve to be ill like this. Couldn't you have given this illness to me instead? ' Bella whispered into the silent room, She would have taken the boy's place in a heart beat if it were possible.

Kreacher soon joined her. "Miss Bella, " he said bowing. "Would you like Kreacher to get you a cup of tea, you might feel better" Bella stopped pacing and forced a smile. "Y-Yes tea would be lovely t-thank you Kreacher" The elf nodded his head and set off to make tea. Bella was not alone for long however when Regulus stormed in startling her. "Bella I want to see Sirius now. I did everything you asked, even went to my room to wait. Now I'd like to play with him. He promised so he has to." Regulus demanded crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. It was in that moment that Bella realized that no one had explained what was happening, but how would she explain without scaring the boy?

She sat down in an old arm chair and beckoned him closer. He obliged. She scooped him up and sat him on her lap holding him close and trying desperately to keep herself together as she gave him the news. "Reg, Y-You know that your brother is very ill don't you?" He nodded in response. Bella drew in a shuttered breath. "Well Reg, He's gotten worse and it's made him go to sleep, Andy is with him now trying to get him to wake up. So I'm afraid you'll have to forgive Sirius this once for breaking a promise. It's not his fault after all." Regulus didn't seem to understand. "When I go to sleep and I need to get up Mother or Kreacher come in and shake me gently have you tried it, that always works for me."

Bella feared she would not be able to hold back much more. "Sweetie, this is a little different Sirius,well he, his illness is causing him to sleep and when you have the sort of illness he does, sometimes it's a different kind of sleep. _I-"_ he boy's eyes filled with tears. "Will Sirius die Bella?" shocked at the question Bella made him look into her eyes and said firmly "No Reg. You mustn't start thinking that. He's just very ill that's all. I want you to know though, he loves you a lot and he never intended to go back on his word." She heard the child sniffle and begin to sob. "hush now Reg. This isn't helping him now. We must remain strong to get him through this. Anyway he wouldn't want us to cry, you know how much he likes to have fun." Bella soothed "Cissy is making sure the healer and your father know about this and are on their way here to help. The healer will make him feel alright again." Bella hoped with all her heart that this would not be a lie. Kreacher having been outside the door hearing his young master's voice had brought another cup for tea. He too worried about Sirius but it was his duty to the family to keep his head in times like these.

"Master Regulus, Miss Bella,Kreacher has brought the tea, shall he serve it?"

"Yes, thank you Kreacher that will be wonderful." Bella said trying to sound pleasant in order to hide her own fears.

Once they had finished their tea Regulus yawned. He always felt tired after tea. Bella held him until he had fallen asleep then crept up the stairs and tucked him in and returned to Sirius' room to check in with her sister.

Andromeda was changing a compress on his head when she arrived. "How's he doing?" She asked nervously some what frightened of the answer.

"No change, I keep calling to him but nothing works. We've got to break this fever. I hope the healer gets here soon and sorts this out. Poor little one." Just then Cissy joined them a look of panic in her eyes. "Cissy what is it, what's wrong?" Andromeda asked frantically. "The Healer, He's out of town and they can't send anyone for a couple days, they're short on healers and recommend having him taken to the hospital though I-"

"Well then let's go, the sooner we get him there the sooner he feels better."

"Andy listen, we can't. They won't see him unless it's either his Mum or dad. I tried that. Uncle Orion can't get away from work either he'll be gone all night and most of tomorrow, we're on our own." Cissy said with tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do, What if we're not enough?" Bella asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Andromeda spoke.

"there is no choice Bella, we'll have to be. We'll get him through this. We just have to keep the supply of clean cloths and water and try to get him to wake up. Once he's awake we'll have to give him his medicine right away. That's all we can do right now. Cissy, you go find

Kreacher and tell him to bring more cloths and fresh water. Tell him we have to keep the supply coming. Bella , you'll have to help me with Regulus. We'll take turns looking after the boys. Where's-"  
"He's asleep, I just came from putting him down for a nap."

Cissy left to find the elf leaving Andromeda and Bella alone with their young cousin. Bella sat down on the edge of is bed looking worriedly at the boy.

"Andy, look at him, so young to go through something like this. How will he ever be the great wizard he is destined to be if he is ill like this, how will we live if he doesn't?"

"Don't say that Bella, He will live and we will be fine. He won't always be ill. Sooner or later he'll have to be better. I know he seems to have a talent for catching a lot of the sicknesses that find their way into town but a cousin's love is a powerful thing Bella. One day you'll see that our Star will shine brighter than any other witch or wizard but we must never give up on him.

Bella took hold of Sirius' free hand holding it close to her. "Sirius, please come back to us. You are loved, I-I want to see your beautiful smile , to look into your lovely gray eyes. Your Bella needs you. Regulus needs you. We miss you. Come on, come back. Andy and Cissy want you to be well too. You have so many things to learn and to be and to do. We'll be right there beside you. Please just come back to us." Bella leaned over and kissed Sirius' head realized just how terrible the fever was.

"he's on fire Andy."

"be patient Bella, he needs time. We just have to keep watch now. Let him know we're still here. He'll come around." The sister sat in the room for hours calling to the boy and attempting to break his fever all the while Kreacher kept them well stocked with clean cloths and cool water. Even Regulus who had come to his brother's bedroom door to check on him did his part helping the elf with his chores.

In the early morning hours Bella opened her eyes for a moment forgetting the situation. As the memory came back to her, She became angry with herself for falling asleep. She peered into her cousin's face he was still quite pale and still out. Bella reached out and began stroking the boy's hair and checked the compress on his head and decided to change it. "I'm so very sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I-"

"Bella it's all right he has been sleeping the whole time. Hasn't been any change. I put Regulus to bed a while ago. You don't have to be sorry, He wouldn't mind. Cissy's asleep too. Uncle Orion checked in too. He's quite upset. I must say I grow more worried with each moment but we must be strong. I'm going to go get some tea since you're up would you like some?" Andy asked. Bella simply nodded.

When she was gone Bella once again tried to reach him. "Sirius Love, it's your Bella. I-I want you to know that I love you. I just need-"

"L-Love You t-too Bella"The voice was weak and hoarse.

Bella's eyes lit up and a smile formed. "SIRIUS!" Bella shouted excitedly squeezing his hand slightly.

"I am so happy to see you awake again. But you know you gave us a fright, and what did I tell you about being in bed... second though try not to speak you need your strength. Andy's going to be so happy."

Sirius coughed sending sharp pains through his body. He groaned. "Sirius,"

"Bella, promise me something" The audible weakness hurt Bella to hear.

"Anything Love, anything at all. What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"When I'm better, let me play outside. We can make snow wizards and play-"

"Shh, take it easy. All that will depend on you. If you take your medicine without an argument, sleep when you need to and listen to Healer's orders, including staying in bed until otherwise told, then maybe we can work something out." Bella smiled encouragingly suddenly remembering the medicine.

She reached over and grabbed the bottle giving Sirius the correct dose and placing it back on the table.

Sirius yawned and his eyes began to close. "No Love wait for Andy. She'll be back any minute. I want her to know you're okay." Bella placed a hand on her young cousin's forehead noticing now that it was much cooler. "Bella?" Sirius called before a harsh coughing fit came over him.

"Yes Sirius?"

"Thank you for taking care of me." Bella smiled her little cousin was so sweet at times.

"Of course Love, You are my family and I will always love you. Now lie quietly that's enough talk for now. Rest." Sirius did as he was asked so that when Andy arrived He was barely awake but glad to see her.

"Sirius how are you feeling Sweetie?" She asked smiling down at him.

"Sleepy and a little funny. I'm sorry I scared you, Bella said I did. I didn't mean to." Hearing the weakness in his voice Andy's heart felt as though it were breaking. Sirius was her favorite cousin and She loved him dearly. "It's all right Star you're ill it wasn't your fault. Now lie still you'll need you're strength." Sirius frowned. "That's what Bella said. I don't want to lie down anymore, I've been in bed for ages."

"I know Star, but you really need the rest. Soon you'll be able to get up but you need to take it easy." Andy said gently. Moments later Regulus was at the door he had been crying. "Bella, Andy, can I see Sirius now I had a scary dream. Please?" The look over at Sirius who nodded.

"Come on in Reg. But be easy. He's still very ill." Regulus ran to the bed and climbed up next to his older brother and sat down next to him wiping away the tears. "You aren't asleep anymore, Bella and Andy said you went to sleep. You forgot to play with me though" Regulus said somewhat angrily.

"I-I'm sorry Reg. I wasn't feeling at all well. And I'm sorry you had a bad dream but everything is okay now." Sirius put his arm around Regulus and Regulus leaned in close. "It was awful Brother, You died and father said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore and that you went away from us. Please Sirius don't die. I wouldn't like that at all. I'd miss you terribly." Regulus began to sob clinging to his brother.

"I have no plans on dying Reg not yet, not for a long time. Soon I'll be out of this bed you'll see. Everything will be all right"

"Sirius, why do you sound so quiet, it scares me, and you look different."

"Because I'm not well. When I'm well I will sound and look as I did before the illness. I promise."

Regulus yawned. "I'm glad you're not asleep anymore and it's okay that you didn't play with me today. I still love you Sirius."

"I love you too Reg. Go to sleep now." With his Brother to assure him Regulus fell asleep rather quickly. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs hurriedly. "Sounds like Uncle Orion." Bella said. Orion Black rushed into the room and over to his eldest son's bedside, a look of relief visible. He knelt on the floor beside the bed stroking his son's head. 'Still has a bit of a temperature ' He noted silently but was glad to see him awake after the news he had received.

"How are you feeling Sirius?"

"Some better I think. I wouldn't be though without Bella, Andy, Cissy, Kreacher and Reg. Orion smiled.

"indeed I think not my boy, But there is still the matter of the Healer. I was able to contact one that works closely with the one you usually go to and they are on their way as we speak. Did he get his medicine at all?" Orion asked keeping his gaze on his sons. "Yes, I gave it to him as soon as he woke up" Bella answered.

"I owe each of you a huge thank you and so much more. I imagine it was frightening. But you stood by him no matter what. I must also remember to thank Kreacher for his help." He paused a moment looking at his younger son asleep beside Sirius. "Through everything you've gone through you still looked after your brother, I'm proud of you Sirius, truly proud." Orion doubted he would have been able to do the same if he had been desperately ill and a younger sibling crawled into his bed.

It wasn't long before the healer arrived and Bella took Regulus back to his room so that Sirius could be taken care of.

"Mr. Black, your son is very lucky, I've seen this a hundred times over and not many come out of the sleeping state. Your nieces saved your son's life. Without their constant care and watching over, he would not be with us now. Most of the danger has passed. That was the worst it will be. Be glad he was so fortunate." The Healer gave Orion more medicine and instructions on giving it before he left.

Orion then called the family and Kreacher together into the room where Sirius lay asleep.

"I asked you all in here because I wanted you all to know, that the healer said that all of you literally saved Sirius' life. He would be dead if it had not been for each one of you and I owe you everything. Thank you, Thank you so much."

"Uncle Orion, We did it out of love. We Love our cousin very much. He would do it for us given the chance I'm sure. We'll help you take care of him." Bella said comfortingly.

AS the day wore on and Sirius began to regain his strength slowly, He was not alone his cousins stayed true to their word. Everyday, They would take turns caring for the sick child. Regulus too did many things to help and would visit with Sirius when he was permitted.

Weeks went by and Sirius improved rapidly. Four weeks passed and Sirius found himself outside having a snowball fight with Bella Andy and Regulus. Afterward they went inside and drank hot chocolate while warming themselves by the fire. Bella had never been happier then knowing her little cousin was well and safe.

Bella sat crying on the hard tile floor. "What have I done?" She cried into the empty room. She felt sick .She had Killed the one person that to this day she would have died for. She never wanted to harm him. Now the event haunted her nightmares and thoughts. It was the Dark lord's fault. His ability to talk people into anything. Sirius had been right and now Bella would never tell her little cousins what she felt in her heart. Bella still loved her star. Though now all she needed to do was look up at the night sky to find the brightest one as she always did when she wanted to remember. She had not done so since it happened. She didn't deserve to look at her Star after what she had done. She stood up took in a shuttered breath as more tears fell and whispered "I'm sorry Love. For everything" "Bella our Lord has called for you" Cissy appeared in the doorway looking concerned. " I'll be right there Cissy." Bella wiped away the last few tears and joined her sister as they walked down the long hall to meet with their master.

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review.


End file.
